You're All the Cheering Up I Need
by ShippyWrites
Summary: After Ladybug's Valentine's Day plans go flat, Chat Noir makes it his personal mission to make her feel better. Or: There are several steps to cheer up a Ladybug and Chat thinks he knows them all, but it turns out none of them were what caused his success. Either one will do.
1. Step One: Assess the Situation

I got kind of sick last night so I got some extra time to write. I love fluff, LadyNoir, and Tumblr prompts, so this is what happens! I plan on maybe 5 short chapters. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the cover art.

* * *

Step One: Assess the Situation and Find the Solution

Marinette sighed loudly, huffing as she plopped her chin into her hands. Today was supposed to be the day she asked Adrien out on a Valentine's Day date, and yet she managed to fail. Why couldn't she just gather up her courage and ask him? As she was quietly berating herself, she missed the soft sound of snow crunching underneath someone's feet.

"Happy Valentine's Day, M'lady!"

Marinette jumped at the sound of her partner's voice, her earmuffs slipping forward and landing on her nose. After fixing them she turned to see Chat Noir with a bright grin on his face, cheeks rosy from the cold and a red box in his hands. He was wearing the scarf and hat she'd given him for Christmas, the hat made specifically to fit his cat ears. His smile faded a bit when he looked at her. Marinette's eyebrows were raised slightly from the surprise but her eyes held some empty emotion, her mouth in a neutral position. When her almost blank expression remained unchanged, Chat's brows furrowed in concern.

"Is something wrong, LB?"

"Nah." She waved off his concern after a few seconds, giving him a weak smile, "Just kind of tired, I guess."

Chat's eyes scanned his lady and he noted every detail. Her limp figure, the obviously fake smile,disappointment in her eyes, slight furrow of her brows, the snow settled in her hair making it look a bit like glitter in the sun.

"You didn't get to do something today." He finally assessed, sitting down in the snow with her and putting the box next to him. From her look of sudden surprise, he knew he was right.

"How did you…"

"When you get to know someone, you start to recognize their emotions," He shrugged, "And I know you very well, M'lady. Now, what's wrong?"

"Okay, Chat-tective, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to laugh."

"Cat's honor." Chat grinned, crossing his heart.

Ladybug took a deep breath before nervously playing with her pigtails and unnecessarily fixing her scarf.

"Well...I planned to ask my crush out today for Valentine's Day, but every time I tried to ask, I chickened out! Al-My best friend was trying so hard and pushing me along but I kept tripping on my words and AUGH! Now I'm alone on Valentine's Day! 'It's not that bad, maybe next time!' she says as Ni-Her boyfriend whisks her away! Everyone else has plans! I'm like, the only single person in the class! How?! It's not fair!" She cried out, frantically gesturing with her hands as she talked. Her partner couldn't help but chuckle at her movements.

'And- Hey! You said you wouldn't laugh!" Ladybug crossed her arms and glared at him.

"My apologies, Bugaboo, but you're adorable."

Ladybug let out a squeak and covered her now flushing cheeks. Why am I blushing?

"So...You're sad because you don't have a date?"

"...Yeah…"

"I can take you out if you want, M'lady~"

"Ha! Sure, Kitty."

Chat Noir leapt up with a smile lighting up his face. He clapped and pulled her up onto her feet to stand with him.

"I'll take you out! We can have fun and you'll feel all better!"

"I was only kidding…"

"I'm not! It can be as platonic as you want, Ladybug." He offered the last bit, knowing it'd make her warm up to the idea. This was exactly what she needed to be cheered up: a good friend and a good time.

"I guess there's no harm in hanging out together…"

"You won't regret it, M'lady."

* * *

That's it for now! Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Have a pawsome day!


	2. Step 2: Watch a Movie Together

Gosh I really struggled with this chapter. I started writing then it turned into chapter 4 and I was gonna write a movie date but then I haven't seen anything that's in theaters...I just...ugh. I'm still not happy with it. Also I literally just realized it's supposed to be winter. I changed a couple of sentences in the first chapter but nothing big at all. (like two things) Happy reading!

* * *

Step 2: Watch a Movie Together

"Okay! Let's go!" Chat Noir grinned, turning around to leave.

"Wait, what?! Where are we-" She was interrupted by Chat grabbing her hand and running, forcing her to follow. Groaning, she allowed him to lead her. A few blocks later they arrived at his chosen destination.

"Our first activity!" Chat explained, beaming, "What do you want to see?"

Ladybug looked down to see a movie theater, a long line of people awaiting to get tickets to the movies of their choice.

"I...I don't know? What's out?"

Chat quickly pulled out his baton to check the showings for this particular theater only to find they were playing "Valentine's Day" movies. Should've seen that coming.

"Well...do you like cartoons or live action?"

"Cartoons, usually."

He handed her the baton and allowed her to scroll through the options.

"It's all romance stuff!"

"It _is_ Valentine's Day, M'lady!"

With a huff, Ladybug looked at her options and finally decided on something.

"The Corpse Bride."

"...Are you sure?" Chat wrinkled his nose, peeking over her shoulder to look at the cover and summary.

"If you really don't want to watch it I-"

"No! No! If that's what you want to watch, it's what we'll watch."

Taking her hand again, he leapt down to the sidewalk and they got in line.

"Ladybug!"

"Can I get an autograph?!"

"Chat Noir!

"Quick, take a picture!"

Somehow, thier fame completely slipped Chat's mind. The people quickly forgot about the line to instead crowd around the duo. Cameras were flashing and papers were being shoved in their faces.

"Are you on a date?!"

"Is that why you're holding hands?!"

Ladybug had never let go of anything so fast.

"No! No! We just.. I mean...it's that-"

Ladybug stuttered, a blush creeping up her cheeks. God, did she hate this. She was tempted to grab her partner and run but Chat stepped in front of her in an almost protective stance.

"Today My Lady and I will not be offering photos and autographs, my apologies," He announced with a dramatic bow, "We're only here to watch a movie to celebrate our _singleness_ together. Now, why don't we get back in line so we don't miss our movies?"

One could feel the disappointment in the air as the small crowd backed away. After the line was in order he took a step back to stand next to Ladybug and placed a hand on her shoulder

"I...Thank you." She breathed, putting her hand on his.

"Anything for you, M'lady!"

While waiting they passed time with rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors and I Spy like the kids they are.

"Again?! Come on, you're just too lucky to play with!"

"Ha! Not like cat vision doesn't help you see things I can't!"

"Next!"

Still pouting, Chat purchased the tickets while ignoring Ladybug's protests.

"Let me give you the money later!"

"Nope."

"Please?!"

"No."

He continued to the concessions line, now not even looking at Ladybug as she spoke to him.

"Drink, Bugaboo?"

"Chat-"

"Pick it or I pick for you."

"Sprite." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Beaming, he paid for the popcorn and drinks. Still scowling, Ladybug grabbed Chat's arm as they walked to their theater.

"Come on, M'lady! Don't be upset! I brought you here to cheer you up!"

"But I don't want you to pay for everything!"

"It's proper for the man to pay on the date!"

"But this isn't a date!"

"Oh well." He shrugged, smiling cheekily.

With a sigh, Ladybug rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She took of her earmuffs and scarf, along with Chat's hat and scarf as well. When they arrived to their theater Chat opened the door with a sweep of his hand and a dramatic bow. Ladybug couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she curtsied and entered.

Ladybug could tell you almost every detail about the movie and give you an almost perfect summary. Almost. There would be bits she missed. Why? Well...Chat Noir was laughing.

The first time he laughed, she could almost feel her ears perk up. It was light and bubbly and...familiar. Before she could place it he glanced at her and her attention was back on the movie. But he kept laughing at the quick jokes and she kept getting distracted. Since when was she so enchanted by his laugh?

Remember Adrien, Marinette!

With a shake of her head she focused on the movie again, carefully blocking out Chat's laugh and munching on popcorn.

Chat Noir grinned in victory as the movie neared its end. What could he say? Revenge is sweet. The smile slipped off his face as Emily spoke, something sad was coming.

Turns out he was right.

He was blinking back his tears when he heard Ladybug sniffle. Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer and resting his head on hers.

Then froze.

What was he doing?

All his fear was washed away when she linked her hand with the one he had on her shoulder.

Well...Maybe this wasn't the worst ending after all.

The duo was back on the rooftops a minutes after the movie began, Ladybug still wearing a sad smile on her face.

"Did you like it?" Chat asked hopefully.

"Yeah. The ending though…"

"Don't think about it too much, M'lady."

She hummed in response, shrugging and adjusting her scarf as she leaned on him.

"Cheer up! We still have a lot to do!"

"What?"

Without another word, he took her hand and off they ran.

* * *

The Corpse Bride is totally a Valentine's Day Film….Except not at all. I don't like romance movies, okay? I was gonna use Beauty and the Beast but I just rewatched the Corpse Bride and...yeah. If you haven't seen it I recommend it with all my heart.

Please Review!


End file.
